Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Fuzzball Incorporated
. . What are you expecting for this showcase? Expect thrills, chills (pun intended), and a HILL! of content. I only have three days to talk, so let's do this.|red}}' 12/11: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Raiders of Dawn and Raiders of Dusk Considering its my current magnum opus, it's no shocker that first on the list of things I'm talking about is 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Raiders of Dawn and Raiders of Dusk. For those of you who have been living under a rock since May 2015 with my stuff, it's a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon collab that and I have been managing for the past seven months, and it's been going pretty strong. Following the E3 presentation that showed off some cool stuff, I have some more announcements. But first, I may as well run through what the game is about for those who don't know. Raiders of Dawn/Dusk is a basic dungeon-crawler following the adventures of a human that was transported to a world where he/she has turned into a Pokémon, and lost his/her memory. This Pokemon ends up in the middle of a war between two tribes—the Solar Tribe and Lunar Tribe. He eventually ends up living a double life with both tribes, pairing up with a partner in each tribe, both of whom are unaware of the player's affiliation with the other tribe. Throughout the story, the player must play in both tribes to continued his double life so he doesn't hurt any of the tribes any more then they have already been. There are two gameplay styles when in dungeons (Explorer and Raid), but I don't want to repeat myself from E3. Just take a look at the last presentation for that stuff. For now, I want to talk about some stuff that have been added into the game. First off, there's a new feature that, while having not been added to the page yet, is actually pretty major in the game. This new feature is called '''Ally Interactive. In this mode, while out of a dungeon, you can extensively talk to NPCs out in the tribes. This may seem useless at first, until you realize that building relationships with these people can allow many privileges (and no, you can't get married to these Pokémon. This isn't ~Wild World~, people!). Extensively interacting with a specific NPC can allow you to recieve items as gifts, allow you to access specific missions or dungeons, and, most conveniently, eventually allow you to team up with that Pokémon during basic missions! This can allow you to clear missions easier, so interacting with Pokémon NPCs is actually pretty important. Not to mention, you can actually find out some things about these NPCs, like their past and why they joined the specific tribe, so you can get in that stuff, too. There's also the return of the Secret Bazaar from Explorers of Sky. For those of you who don't know, the Secret Bazaar was a hidden area that you could find in dungeons that have some special vendors that can do things normal vendors could not. Now, it's back, with a brand new set of vendors! Your guide this time is Chatot, who guides you around the Bazaar on your first visit. All of the vendors have changed this game, though some of them still have the same functions as previous vendors; like CC, who can clean your inventory's items, or Taroko, who can heal your HP, PP, and fill your Belly. However, there are now some new vendors, like an Espeon that can read the future to tell you how to get past a part in the game you cannot seem to beat, and an Aegislash that can raise one of your stats by 5 permanently for a small fee. You can find the Secret Bazaar by stepping around it in a dungeon, as it is hidden at first. Good luck finding it! Before we end today's presentation, we want to introduce you to someone; This mysterious figure is named Luna. She seems to be a distant and mysterious figure, often watching the player's actions and appearing out of nowhere to speak to the player. She seems to have some odd intentions, as she seems to try to find a way to lure the player away from the tribes to speak to them. It isn't until at the end of the game where her true intentions are revealed, but you'll have to wait for that :D Anyways, stay tuned for Day 2, where I talk about a project I haven't talked much about in its creation! 12/12: Grammar Hunt 12/13: Super Mario Arena 12/14: Mario and Luigi: Tomato Adventure 12/15: Pokémon Topaz Version and Pokémon Peridot Version 12/16: Sunrise 12/17: The Final Five Nights 12/18: Constelia 12/19: Platinum Skies 12/20: Fairy Tail Fray 12/21: Drawn to Life: Broken Pencil 12/22: Winter Wonders So, what do you guys think of my presentation so far? It's awesome, 11/10 Great job! Your on the right track. Meh. Oh god kill it Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Subpages Category:Game Showcases